


The Photograph

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Photography, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this <a href="http://www.fhm.com/imgs/631/400/0/original/Full201010181713502273511_lisa-mcallister-sherlock-holmes-anthea-fhm.jpgx">photograph</a> of Lisa McAllister (Anthea).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

Anthea emerged from the bathroom, self-consciously adjusting herself. Mycroft raised an eyebrow as she fiddled with her stockings, she caught his eye and winked, grinning as he blushed and quickly turned his attention back to the camera. 

She glanced at him before hoisting herself onto his desk, making herself as comfortable as possible. She gave him a quick nod and wordlessly he began taking her photograph.

Fifteen minutes later she slid off the desk, headed back into the bathroom and changed back into her plain black trouser suit. Mycroft handed her the SD card as she re-emerged, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and helped him put his desk back in order.

Three weeks later, an exhausted, lonely squaddie opened his post in the middle of a sand storm and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> More photographs here <http://www.fhm.com/girls/news/lisa-mcallister-sherlocks-femme-fatale-78017>


End file.
